


Second chances

by MovieFan123



Series: Isaac's Adventures in Narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieFan123/pseuds/MovieFan123
Summary: After The white witch won and froze all of Narnia, the great lion Aslan sends an old friend of Narnia from 2018 to Narnia to help him save Edmund, Lucy, Peter and Susan from the Witch and to save Narnia from her evil spell.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhhhhh" Oreius screaming running towards the white witch. he swooped his award down narowly missing her. She looked at him and stabbed him with her knife turning him to stone. Peter watched as the white witch got off her sled she started stabbed everyone as she walked towards Peter. She had just turned some of her own army to stone, and wasn't stopped at all. She looked around and saw the battle happening around her. She looked at Peter and smiled. "No" he and Edmund called out as she stabbed the ground with her knife. Suddenly everything but Jadis, Peter, Edmund, and far at the Castle Aslan and the girls became frozen and still. She smiled and grabbed Peter and used the cold wind to push Edmund to her. She grabbed him and dragged them back to her castle. 

Aslan looked around at the now completely frozen Narnia and knew that they had almost lost. He turned to the Lucy. "Lucy we're running out of time. There's someone who can save Narnia, but I must leave you and Susan to go get him. I need you to keep believing in me and to never forget me" he said looking into Her eyes. "I will Aslan I promise" she said. He turned to Susan. "Susan" he said looking at her. "Yes Aslan" he looked into her watery eyes. "I will return with help. Please, never let her break you or Lucy, stand up for what is right." He turned to leave but the girls grabbed him and hugged him. Suddenly the doors of the Castle opened and in came Jadis with the unconscious Peter and Edmund. Aslan ran out the back door and out of the girls sight.

"Ahh I was wondering when you two would get here" she said dropping the boys and walking over to Lucy and Susan. "What are going to do to us?" Susan said looking at her. "Nothing yet, your my guests" she said smiling. She then took them into a room with 4 large beds and smilled. "Got to keep you comfortable" She walked out of the room locking the door, trapped the 4 Pevensies inside the room.

Jadis walked out onto the balcony of her bedroom. She looked at the frozen Narnia and laughed. She had won, and as she thinks, Aslan died on the stone table for nothing, but The Human traitor. She looked back at the room the Pevensies were in. She smiled as she thought of everything she could do with her new toys. She looked at the frozen River and trees. She just couldn't stop herself from laughing and smiling. "How does it feel Aslan?" She called. "Your dead, and Narnia is mine and my followers" and with that and a flick of her wand all of her followers and wolves appeared outside her castle. They looked around and noticed the frozen Narnia. They looked up at their Queen and smilled, for they knew she had basically won, even if some of Aslans army were living and not near death, they still could do nothing to stop her. She and her followers had managed the impossible. It would be a long time before true happiness and warmth would be felt, but it would not be impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

In the deed of night, on a house on a hill in the country side, a young 15 year old boy named Isaac woke from his sleep hearing a small whisper and the small roar of a lion coming from the distance. He smiled and got out of his bed and looked in the dark he turned his light on and grabbed his orange and black shoulder bag. He looked at his wardrobe and saw nothing. He then felt the house moving down the hill. He felt himself being thrown around his room and landed on a snowy ground. He looked around and saw frozen trees appear. He looked at the trees in wonder and saw something move. 

He looked at the blue snowy sky and the ice cold air. He immediately knew where he was and looked around Happy about it. He started walking around and tried to get the feeling of where in Narnia he was. He knew there was a reason he was back and that he had to find Aslan if Aslan was still around that is. He turned and saw a frozen bunny running away from a frozen Fox. He looked in front of him and saw a woman looking at him from a sleigh.

"Your back Isaac are you?" She called staring at him. "Jadis!!!" He said walking over to her. She got off her sleigh and grabbed him. "I'm so glad to see you again Isaac, I thought you'd never get back" she put her hands on his face and looked at his blue eyes. "Me too" he said. "What happened to them?" He asked pointing to the frozen statues. "A great evil harmed them. Sadly they can never be unfrozen" she looked down at her wand on the other side of her sleigh. "Why can't they" Isaac asked. "They just CAN'T" she raised her voice getting annoyed by Isaac. "Now I've got to go, In case you didn't know I'm the queen of Narnia now and have Queenly stuff to do. But I will come back here to get you okay" she smiled and got back on her sleigh. She looked at him and smilled as the sleigh speed off leaving Isaac alone. Isaac looked at the sleigh in the distance and for the first time since he got there alone. 

"Do not feel afraid young one" a mighty voice called out from the distance. Isaac looked up at the rocks in front of him and saw Aslan. Aslan jumped off the rock and landed beside Isaac. "Aslan" Isaac said hugging him. "I missed you so much" Aslan smilled and looked behind Isaac and saw the giant castle and the sleigh fast approaching them. Aslan looked at Isaac. "Please get on my back. We must leave this place at once".

Isaac climbed onto Aslan's back and felt the cold wind smack his face as Aslan ran. He looked behind and saw the sleigh fast approaching them. "Umm Aslan..."Isaac said looking at the lion. "Cover your ears" Aslan called out. Isaac did as he was told and Aslan roared a mighty roar. It shock the entirety of Narnia and even unfroze a vast majority of the water in the ocean. 

It seemed like hours had passed as Aslan ran through the frozen wood. Finally Aslan stopped, and Isaac got off his back. Aslan looked around and knew they were Hidden. Aslan told Isaac everything. From the Pevensies arrival (Isaac wanted to know all about Edmund), to Jadis cheating to make her victory. "Narnia is frozen because of Jadis?" Isaac said looking at Aslan. "Yes child. And now the most loyal to me, Lucy and her family are paying the price" Isaac stood and looked at Aslan. "Well we gotta go get her and her family" Isaac looked into the dark wood and thought of running. He had no idea where the Castle was, but he knew he had to try to find it. "I cannot go" Aslan said looking at Isaac. "What? Why?" Isaac said looking at him. "There is a hope for Narnia Isaac, young fawns, Centors, and all other animals are willing to fight with me, with us. I must go collect them." Isaac looked at him sadly. "So we must go out separate ways to ensure that the saving the world we both love can happen?" Aslan looked at Isaac sad. "Yes child we must, but do not worry, for as long as you believe in me no harm shall come to you" Aslan said as Isaac gave him one more hug. Once Isaac let go of Aslan, he got up and ran into the dark woods. Leaving Isaac feeling alone, yet brave about his mission to rescue at least Lucy and Edmund from the clutches of Jadis. He started walking into the now light woods towards the giant castle in the distance.


	3. Storming the castle

After what seemed hours of walking Isaac had finally arrived at the castle. He looked up at the ice that consumed it, and heard a sleigh. He hid to the side of a large bolder,. As a sleigh ride away from the castle with what looked like Jadis and a teanage boy on it. Isaac slid into the doors before it shut. 

He noticed some wolfs sleeping by the door. He snuck out of that room and into a large room with a single throne in it and 4 seperate cages. He walked up to it and saw on a table, there was a smart but sharp knife with dried blood on it. He Looked at the cages. After walking over to them, He noticed 4 names written on the 4 cages. One said Peter, another said Susan, another one said Lucy and the final one said Edmund.

CRASH.

Isaac looked away from the cages and saw a dwarf standing there. The dwarf ran towards him and tackled him to the ice floor knocking the table and causing the knife to fall to the ground next to the struggling duo. Isaac faught back, as the dwarf held a long knife. As the dwarf got ready to stab Isaac with it, Isaac grabbed the small knife and stabbed the dwarf with it. As The dwarf fell on the ground next to Isaac, he heard sleigh bells in the distance. He got up and ran. He ran out the door and I to a long narrow corridor. 

Once He got to the end of it. He noticed that there was only one door, that was locked. He looked around and saw a key on a hook. He grabbed it and unlocked the door. He saw two humans chained up in the dark. One was a small girl and the other was a boy. Isaac walked over to the frightened girl. 

"Hey there, are you Lucy Pevensive?" He asked unlocking the chains. The girl nodded. "Well my name is Isaac and I'm here to get you and your family out, do you know where they are?" "My brother Edmund is over there" she said pointing at the boy. "Okay" Isaac said going over to Edmund. He unchained him and helped him up. Edmund and Lucy looked at each other and smiled. They embraced each other. Isaac looked at the corridor and saw the door open with Jadis Walking right towards him. 

He closed the door and held the key. "Isaac I know you're in there, You will respect me the queen and open up. I know you killed the Dwarf in self defense. You DO NOT know how much trouble your in for going into my house without permission". 

Isaac grabbed his toyrch from his bag and walked around. He saw a window that was shut. He opened it and saw a roof right next to them. "Okay guys we're all getting out" he said grabbing Lucy's hand and helped her and Edmund through the window. Once Isaac followed they climbed across the roof. They saw frozen trees below them. Isaac grabbed Lucy and Edmunds hands. "You ready?" He asked. They both nodded. Isaac and the youngest Pevensive's jumped into the snow covered tree. Back in the room Jadis broke the door open. She saw the open window. She started at it in a rage above all else, causing it to freeze ice solid.

In the forest Isaac and the youngest Pevensive's ran, once they had run for a good 20 minutes or so they stopped. "Lucy" a voice called out. "Aslan?" She Asked. Suddenly the great lion appeared. *Well done Isaac you have saved the youngest Pevensive's. But the oldest are not at the castle. They are in separate locations. One is at the store table and the other is unknown. You should camp here for tonight and then get going to the stone table" then as soon as he finished talking Aslan disappeared. 

Isaac set up the fire while Lucy slept and Edmund watched him. Now Aslan of course knew of Peter's location but he didn't want to tell Isaac until he had Lucy, Edmund and Susan as it may be more dangerous than anything else out together.


	4. Peter's return and the rescue of Lucy and Susan

That Morning Isaac, Edmund and Lucy started to walk away from the White Witches castle. Isaac walked next to Edmund, while Lucy walked in front of them. 

"So why did Aslan send you here?" Edmund asked. Isaac thought for a moment before answering.

"Well I guess it was to get you and your siblings to safety and help you stop Jadis" Isaac said.

"Who's Jadis?" Lucy asked looking back at her brother and their rescuer.

"She's the White Witch as you two know her. I know her as Jadis. the ex ruler or Charms" Isaac answered.

"Charms?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah, you don't think shes Narnian do you?, shes from another world, my great Grandmother and her childhood friend used rings to go to another world, where they meet her. its a story that she told my grandfather who told me a few years ago" Isaac noticed Edmund and Lucy's confused faces. he smiled" Okay, I'll tell you the story..." Isaac and the 2 siblings sat on a tree log and Isaac told them the story of his great grandmother Polly and her friend Digory. (AN: Since none of the events of Magicians Nephew, were contradicted by the Narnia films, I've decided that I'm going to include them as cannon, cause it makes sense if they are. I also wanted to have Isaac be related to one of the seven friends and since He meets the Pevensies and latter Eustace, I figured that I'll make Polly or Digory one of his great grandparent. And since there is nothing in Magican's Nephew to contradict this, I made Polly his Great Grandmother, It just felt like the most logical option).

While Isaac told the story back at the castle Jadis marched into the throne Room dragging a girl and dropping her on the floor. "BRING HIM" She screamed. A very bloody teenager was brought out. "You're 2 younger siblings have been rescued by someone I thought I knew. You will find and bring them back, or I kill her" She pointed a blade at the unconscious Susan, who was lying on the ice floor. The male nodded. He was then taken away by a troll. 

He walked out of the castle and into the woods. He fell on the floor in tears. "Oh I'm so sorry Aslan, I've failed you" He cried out sobbing in his arms. "Peter my son, You have not failed me, I have my own plans for her, find your younger sibling and Isaac, help them save Susan and go to the stone table, she'll never find you there" Aslan said standing in front of Peter. He nodded. "They are just over there" Aslan said pointing his paw over near 3 trees. "Thank you sir" Peter started to walk over before he heard a troll. "Where are you boy" He called out. Peter hid behind a tree and heard the troll walk away. He sprinted to the trees and tripped over a log.

"Peter!!" Lucy called hugging him. 

"Lucy?" He said hugging her back. 

Peter turned around and saw a blonde haired boy standing over him with his hands on his hips. "This is Peter i presume" Lucy nodded her head.

"Well that's one way to interrupt a story" Edmund said. Peter looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something back to Edmund but Isaac cut him off

"If you two start fighting I'm taking Lucy and leaving you two to Jadis".

Edmund looked at Isaac then to Peter. "Where did you come from?"Edmund asked.

"Jadis sent me to bring you back to her, but I talked to Aslan and he told me to help you, so I'm going to help you".

"Okay the, well do you know where umm...Susan??... I'm sure its Susan right?..("Yes" Edmund said)..Yeah, Susan is?" Isaac asked.

"Yes well, she's at Jadis castle". Peter said.

Isaac put his hand on his head. "I'm so stupid. I should have checked every room, uggh, I'm so stupid" Isaac walked away from the siblings

"It's okay Isaac" Edmund went after him. "You didn't know, It's okay, really". Isaac looked at him. "You could have had all of his siblings" Isaac said.

Edmund shrugged his shoulders, "At least we have you, and that's honestly better than Susan's constant nagging"

Isaac smiled. "I highly doubt she's like that".

Suddenly they heard Lucy screaming. "Get away from her" Peter called out. they then heard both of them struggling. Isaac and Edmund rushed to where they had left Peter and Lucy were and saw that they were gone. Isaac fell on the snow. Edmund looked around and saw Jadis walking towards them She held a sword and a wand. "Isaac" He bend down shaking his friend. "Isaac?, ISAAC" Suddenly they heard a loud roar. Isaac grabbed Edmund and pulled him down. Jadis turned and saw Aslan. "Well, well. look who lives" She said. "You will leave. I've won, your just giving people false hope" She threw her sword almost hitting Aslan, just narrowly missing him. 

"No witch, it is you who have lost." He turned to Isaac and Edmund. "Go find them boys, Go now" He then turned his attention to Jadis. They started to fight as Isaac held Edmund's hand running down to the castle. The wolfs noticed them and the leader lunged at them. Isaac pushed Edmund out of harms way as the wolf landed in front of Isaac. Edmund watched Isaac kicked the wolf causing it to go flying. It landed on the ice falling through it and into the cold river below. 

Edmund sat on the stairs watching as Isaac fought the wolfs. Edmund noticed a large pillar next to him. He started to push it.He tried as hard as he could, but was unable to. it was too large for him to push. He looked around looking for a way and saw a troll. He suddenly got an Idea.

Back in the throne room, Peter used his strength to get out of the trolls grasp. He fought the troll, and pushed it into a closet. He closed the door and locked it. "Peter" Susan said. "Susan" Peter said kneeling next to his sister. Suddenly they heard a wolf and Edmund crying out. "Ed" He said looking back at the door. 

"Go get him, Peter" Susan said sitting up. Peter nodded and ran out.

Edmund smacked the troll, who opened his eyes, then closed them. He sighed. He tried again to push the pillar down. "ED" Peter called out. Edmund looked over to the door and saw his brother run out. He and peter watched Isaac get tacked down by the wolfs. Edmund ran to the pillar and tried desperately to push it. Peter started to push the pillar with Edmund. Edmund looked over at Peter. they both started to push it down. it fell onto the ice breaking the pillar and ice. Edmund grabbed Isaac, With peters help and the wolfs were pushed into the cold water.

Isaac closed his eyes. holding onto the boys for a few seconds. Isaac let go and walked up the stairs with them. They ran into the Throne Room. Peter looked around. "Susan?" He called out. " She's gone" He looked at the opened closet. 

"Looks like they came out of the closet" Isaac said looking at the open closet. Edmund looked at Isaac.

"HELP" Lucy called out. 

"Lucy" Isaac said. He ran out of the room and up the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and saw Lucy sitting on the floor in a corner, with a dwarf in front of her holding a knife. Peter and Edmund ran in after Isaac and saw he tackle the dwarf to the floor. Edmund grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her towards him. Peter looked down at the knife and then to the struggling Dwarf and Isaac. the Dwarf pushed Isaac away, Isaac hit a ice sculpture of a fawn without his arms and parts of his body. "There's what's left of Mr. Tumnus" Lucy said holding her brother close. Isaac looked over at the dwarf. He saw it on the floor dead. He got up and saw Peter throw the knife in the sink. He looked over at the scared Lucy who was being held by Edmund. Lucy grabbed Isaac once He got over to them. They walked out of the kitchen and went down the stairs. "Susan" Peter said seeing Susan being held by a troll with a knife to her throat. "I've got you" He said. 

He took Isaac and the Pevensies to the throne room. He locked Lucy, Edmund and Peter in their cages, and held Susan, while Forcing Isaac on his knees. "Now my queen shall enter" He said before he moved out of the way. once he did this Jadis walked into the room. Isaac looked at her, while she sat in her throne. 'I have won" She said smiling. 

"Not quite witch" a male voice said. "Did you really think I was dead?, I'm still alive" Isaac smiled, watching Aslan walk into the throne room. "Impossible" she stood. Aslan roared, unlocking the cages and making the troll drop Susan. Isaac grabbed Susan's hand and helped her over to her siblings as Jadis and Aslan walked in a circle. "If I've managed to kill you once I can do it again" She said. 

"If you get the chance Witch" Aslan said lunging at her. the Troll hit Aslan's face drawing blood. Isaac helped Peter and Lucy out of their cages. "Go Isaac, Get them out" Aslan called fighting Jadis and the troll. Jadis used her wand to create a ice wall between Isaac and Edmund. "Try to save him now" She said before the troll was ripped apart by Aslan.

Jadis stabbed Aslan with a wand, she watched as nothing changed. He wasn't frozen. she felt something enter her stomach. she turned and saw Isaac holding her wand.

"Fool, It doesn't work with Humans" She laughed. 

"No, But it does if the human was given some of the power, Just enough to make it work once" Isaac moved it out of her. Her face turned from that of a happy to a mad face

"I shouldn't have given you any of that Power" She then started to glow and was brought up in the air.

The ice wall separating Edmund from the room and the whole palace started to disappear. followed by all of Narnia, Soon the environment was blossoming and as green and healthy as can be. Isaac freed Edmund as the water encased the palace Soon Edmund, Isaac, Lucy, Peter, Susan and Aslan were underwater. Isaac grabbed Edmund and Lucy and swam up to the surface with him. They opened their eyes looking at a bay. Isaac helped Edmund and Lucy to the sand and looked around. He saw Aslan climb out of the water with Peter and Susan. Lucy and Edmund hugged their siblings, and Isaac watched from a distance. Aslan looked at Isaac. he smiled and looked up at the cliff. Isaac looked and saw a magnificent palace being created. Edmund grabbed Isaac. "Isaac, I know we're still young, but I think, I need to tell you something" 

Isaac looked at him. "Yes"

"I think I like you, like really like you" Isaac smiled. "Me too" He said.

"Really?" He said.

"Yes, I like you as well Edmund" Isaac looked over at the siblings. ;Lucy and Peter were smiling and Susan walked up to the two boys. 

"You like my brother?" She asked.

"Yes" Isaac answered.

"Will you look after him, and be someone he can rely on, and keep him safe?" She asked.

"Yes" Isaac said confused.

Susan smiled "Welcome to the Family".

She hugged him, Peter and Lucy hugged him as well, Edmund joined in. They all hugged. Aslan smiled. "Well it seems that Narnia needs some good citizens. He moved his paw on the sand and suddenly all sorts of beasts appeared. "MR. TUMNUS" Lucy called running to hug her friend. Peter,Susan and Lucy all started talking to the citizens. 

"Isaac, See I told you he'd be back" Isaac turned and saw 2 Beavers. 

"Hi" He said. 

"Oh of course, you don't know us, but you did know my grandfather" the female beaver said.

''Yes, James Beaver, He was an odd one wasn't he" Isaac said.

"YES, Yes, yes he was" Mrs. Beaver said laughing.

"Now, who would like to see Cair Paravel?" Aslan asked.

Slowly all the creatures and most of the humans started to climb up the rocks.

Isaac looked over to Edmund. "You coming?" Isaac asked.

"No, I don't deserve it" Edmund said. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Yes you do, Come on" Isaac pulled Edmund over to the rocks, they both started to climb up.


End file.
